


Teach Me

by exoticmermaid, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Going on a three day trip with his lover, Baekhyun ended up learning things that he had never thought of before.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V094
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** First of all, thank you for the prompter for this prompt. I was so excited the moment I saw it on the archive and knew that I had to get this one. I'm so sorry if I butchered it and it's not what you expected, but I still hope it'll be enjoyable for you. Thank you to the mods for being so kind and considerate (really, thank you). And thank you too for giving this fic a chance. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the smile that had been adorning his face ever since he started to pack his bags. How could he? He was about to spend the long weekend with his four month old boyfriend. It would be the first time they travelled together, just the two of them. With his lover being busy with his job and Baekhyun with his college, they rarely spent longer than a few hours together. It was okay, though, since Baekhyun understood the circumstances. He always enjoyed the little dates they had watching movies or eating lunch anyway. But when his lover asked him if he would like to spend the long weekend with him to Jeju, he immediately said ‘yes’ without giving it a second thought.

“Look at you,” a voice suddenly said from behind. “All excited and annoying because you get to spend three days with your sugar daddy.”

Baekhyun turned to see his roommate, Sehun, leaning against his door frame.

“He’s  _ not _ my sugar daddy,” Baekhyun snapped, feeling warmth spread across his cheeks. “He’s only 26, which means he’s only four years older than me. And I’m not dating him for his money.”

His tall roommate only snorted and fell on his mattress, spreading out his long legs as if Baekhyun had not just changed his sheets. “Buying you flight ticket to Jeju and paying for everything else while you’re there makes him a sugar daddy in my dictionary.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and ignored his younger roommate. He had tried to say no to his lover’s offer, but the man was very persuasive and it had been quite a while since he last went to Jeju. He gave up in the end and let the man did as he pleased. It wasn’t so bad, after all, to go on a free vacation with your lover.

They were leaving after breakfast the next morning, so he figured he had to finish packing everything before he went to bed. He definitely didn’t want to be late on the long awaited date, although he knew his sweet boyfriend wouldn’t mind—he was just that lovely. Just when he was contemplating how many underwear he needed to bring just in case, his phone rang.

“Hello!” He said cheerfully the moment he picked up the call. He didn’t need to look at the name; the ringtone was saved for one person only. “Done with work?”

_ “Hey, Baekkie,”  _ the other line said, his deep voice was doing wonders to Baekhyun’s inside. Baekhyun had always loved listening to his voice, the way it was so in contrast with his own. And the  _ endearment _ —God, Baekhyun couldn’t wait for tomorrow.  _ “Yes, finally done for the day. I’m on my way back to the apartment. What are you doing?” _

“Packing!” He heard chuckle from the other line and the sound of it so close to his ear made his heart beat even louder. “Have you packed?”

_ “Of course I have. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” _

“Me too! Where should we meet?”

_ “I’ll pick you up at 8. Is that okay?” _

“It’s okay. But… it’s fine to meet halfway too, you know? My apartment is quite far from yours,” Baekhyun pouted unconsciously. Although he had never been to the elder’s apartment before, he knew it was around 30 minutes away from his own. He didn’t want to burden the older even more since he had been given too much.

_ “No, no. I’ll pick you up. Can’t have you walking around dragging your bags,”  _ his lover said reassuringly.  _ “We’ll have breakfast at that diner you love so much. So it’s only convenient to pick you up since it’s near your place.” _

A little smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face at the mention of the diner. He had told his lover about his favourite diner near his apartment that served the best Americano in the world—he might have been a little bit biased since it was owned by his friend. The other had never been there, so Baekhyun knew he only said that just to make Baekhyun say yes about being picked up. “If you say so,” Baekhyun said, albeit a little hesitatingly.

_ “I’ll let you finish packing now. Go to bed after you’re done, okay? Don’t wait up for me. We need a lot of energy tomorrow,”  _ his lover said softly. The tender tone he used always made Baekhyun feel so taken care of every time. Maybe it had something to do with his age.

“Hm, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Yeollie,” he murmured, not missing the way Sehun grinned like a Cheshire cat the moment he said the endearment.

_ “See you, Baekhyunnie.” _

“Such a simp,” Sehun commented the moment he put his phone down.

“Shut up, Sehun,” he snapped, although the tip of his ears had started to turn red.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. You’ve got that sickeningly disgusting look throughout the call. Must be one hell of a man.”

Baekhyun only turned redder at the comment. Was it that obvious that he was such a goner for his lover? “He’s very nice,” he said timidly. “I’ve never met anyone like him.”

Sehun snorted playfully, and ruffled Baekhyun’s curly strands as he stood up. “Bet you won’t be able to walk to Monday’s class,” he said before he got out of the room, leaving a very flustered Baekhyun alone.

  
  


“I think we can check in now,” Chanyeol said as he looked at his watch. “Do you want to go to the hotel?”

Baekhyun nodded while yawning widely, not caring how ugly he looked because his boyfriend had called him ‘cute’ when he yawned before. He was quite tired after their little adventure and a little bit sleepy after the heavenly lunch. They had been going around the island the moment they arrived at the airport. Chanyeol had rented a car for the next three days, to make it easier for them to travel. From the airport, they decided to go to the Spirited Garden. The couple explored the garden with their hands intertwined, taking a lot of pictures of each other as memoirs, talking and laughing along the way. Then when it was lunch time and Baekhyun’s feet had protested, Chanyeol suggested they just ate at the café there.

They walked out of the restaurant and got inside the rental car. The sight of his lover driving the car did silly things inside Baekhyun’s stomach—how he looked so in control, and manly, and unfairly handsome while doing something as trivial as driving a car. Maybe it was the way he frowned slightly every time there was an asshole on the street. Or the way his veins popped up as he gripped the steering wheel. 

“What are you looking at?” Chanyeol asked all of the sudden, making Baekhyun jump a little in his seat. He felt his cheeks warm up at being caught staring.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “You look so good while driving.”

His lover chuckled at his honesty—the tips of his ears turned bright pink. Did he get embarrassed when he was praised?  _ How cute, _ Baekhyun thought, happy at the new discovery.

“Do you want to drive? I think you’ll look so good too,” teasing back at his lover.

“I’m not that confident to drive in a foreign city,” Baekhyun answered, his own ears turning red like his lover. “Maybe later?” Chanyeol hummed in agreement. He already had so much planned for them to do around the island anyway.

Little did they know that they would barely have the chance to drive or to do anything else later.

Baekhyun threw his body to the bed, giggling when he bounced a little. The king size bed felt heavenly against his tired body, the smell of fresh linen lured his mind to sleep as he rubbed his face on the soft sheet.

“Don’t sleep yet,” Chanyeol chuckled as he opened his suitcase to start arranging things. “Take a bath first so that you don’t have to take one when we go out for dinner later.”

“Don’t wanna,” Baekhyun whined childishly, then proceeded to bury his face on the fluffy pillows. “Hey!” He screamed, and laughed loudly when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his ankles and started to drag his body out of the bed. His lover easily pulled him up to stand on his two feet despite his attempt to stay on the bed. The thought of how significantly stronger Chanyeol was made him feel weird—in a good way.

The older laughed along with him and pressed the softest kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead the moment he had the smaller standing on his two feet, supporting his body with strong grip on his waist. “Go take a bath now. I’ve filled the tub,” he said softly. “I need to make a phone call.” He peppered more kisses on Baekhyun’s face, making him smile widely.

Groaning childishly, Baekhyun dragged his feet to the closet to take his clothes. They still had a couple of hours before dinner, so he just grabbed a t-shirt and shorts to wear for the time being. He whistled in appreciation at the bathroom, marveling at how big it was. The bathtub was big enough for two people—not that he thought about taking a bath with another person,  _ no _ —and there was a mirror wall on one side.

As Chanyeol had said, the bath was already filled with vanilla scented water. He smiled at how the temperature of the water was just right. He took a quick shower to clean himself, before he got into the bath. The warm water immediately relaxed his muscles, and he could feel himself getting sleepy a few minutes after he entered.

He looked to the right, to where the mirror was, and giggled softly. It was weird looking at yourself while taking a bath, but maybe it was a rich people thing to do? He never had bathtub before, since his family was not that rich. He could see the way his cheeks turned slightly red due to the temperature of the water. He lifted his body a little and gasped at the sight of his bare chest also turning pink, his nipples turned hard at the sudden change of temperature. It was a little bit too… sensual, for his liking, although it was his own body. He quickly dismissed any weird thoughts, lied back on the tub, and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

After a good half an hour, he got out, smelling like soft orange flowers and vanilla. He found Chanyeol on the sofa, with laptop on his lap.

“You’re working,” he said in an accusing tone. “I thought you said you weren’t going to work on our holiday?”

Chanyeol smiled at him and opened his arm, making a space for Baekhyun to lie on. One of his most favorite things about his lover was how he made a good body pillow. It was always so nice to lie on his sturdy chest or his shoulder, with his arm wrapped tightly around Baekhyun as if he was precious, safe from the rest of the world.

“Just sending an email,” Chanyeol said the moment Baekhyun had his head on his shoulder. “You smell so good.” He planted a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s head, and earned the cutest giggles in return. He put his laptop on the table and brought Baekhyun completely to his embrace, sniffing his neck like a puppy and leaving more chaste kisses here and there.

“It’s your turn to take a bath,” Baekhyun chided, although his own arms were tight around Chanyeol’s.

“Hmm, later,” Chanyeol said as he playfully nuzzled his nose on Baekhyun’s fluffy silver hair.

“No later! Go take a bath now, stinky.” The smaller suddenly pushed Chanyeol off of himself. Chanyeol didn’t budge, of course, so he only groaned in frustration. As if to tease him more, Chanyeol only hugged him tighter, burying the small completely in his warmth.

“I’m so tired. I think I’m going to sleep first.”

“Chanyeol!” The smaller shrieked, although the sound was muffled since his face was pressed on Chanyeol’s chest. “It’s not fair! Go take a bath!”

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol laughed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” He pinched Baekhyun’s nose and kissed his cheek loudly before he stood up. The said cute man only stuck out his tongue in return.

Baekhyun turned on the TV as he waited for Chanyeol to finish his bath. He randomly chose a channel, and watched whatever it was showing. But as the TV played a documentary about Ice Age, his head was getting heavier and heavier, and before he knew it, his eyes were closed.

Warmth was enveloping his body, cocooning him in comfort and safety. He could feel steady heartbeats on his back, beating gently in sync with his own. The hands around him were tight, but not in a suffocating way. It was so comfortable that he felt like he wanted to stay that way forever.

That was until he felt a little bit of discomfort in the middle of his legs.

Baekhyun’s eyes were opened in a split second the moment he realized it. The cause of the discomfort. The only thing that made the situation not as wonderful as it was supposed to be.

_ No, no, no, no,  _ he chanted internally, hoping that it wasn’t what he thought it was. But of course, he already knew the answer even before he opened his eyes.

He was hard.

While he was being cuddled by Chanyeol.

They were still on the sofa and the TV was still on. He must have fallen asleep while watching the documentary and Chanyeol must have joined him the moment he got out of his bath.

But  _ why _ did he have a hard-on in such an innocent situation? There was nothing wrong with the way they cuddled! They did that a lot whenever they hung out on his apartment, while binge watching their favorite TV series. Of course they had never cuddled in such intimate position while lying on their backs, but still this was not supposed to be sexual at all. Baekhyun cursed himself for acting like a hormone driven fourteen year old. He tried to calm himself, thinking about the most disgusting things to urge his erection to calm down. Yet how could he?

Chanyeol had one of his arms under Baekhyun’s neck, serving as a pillow. His other arm was circling his stomach, a little bit too close to his erection to his liking. His long legs were tangled up around Baekhyun’s own. His warm breath was tickling his neck at every exhale. And his signature scent was everything he could smell, the musky pine scent smelled so endearing it made the butterflies in his stomach went wilder, intoxicating his mind completely that all he could think about was how nice it would be to just smell Chanyeol’s scent and do nothing.

_ As if  _ he could calm himself with Chanyeol all over his body. In fact, the realization only made his erection grow harder.

Knowing that he had to take care of himself before his lover woke up, Baekhyun tried to get out of Chanyeol’s embrace. He took a hold of the man’s hand that was circling his stomach and pried it off. The grip was quite tight, so he did it with a little bit of force. Just when he had finally pried the fingers off and he was about to put the hand somewhere else, Chanyeol grunted in his sleep and hugged him again, even tighter this time. He groaned in frustration silently because not only the hug was tighter, he even snuggled his face on Baekhyun’s neck. The touch of his lips on his neck did nothing to make his erection disappear—it only made it worse. He took a deep breath and tried to get away from the death grip again before he realized that the man hugging him was shaking.

“Wha—Chanyeol! How long have you been awake?” He whined when the man chuckled on his neck, no longer able to keep pretending.

“A while,” Chanyeol muttered, voice deep from his sleep. Fuck even his voice was turning Baekhyun on even more. The soft kiss he planted on his nape was not helping either. “Where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” the younger muttered. “Let me go.” He struggled in Chanyeol’s embrace, hoping that the hand that was on his stomach didn’t go lower or else he was screwed.

And the older did let him go after giving him another soft kiss on his neck. But as Baekhyun sat up, he said,

“Are you going to take care of it on your own?”

Baekhyun felt like his heart had jumped out of his chest.

Despite having been together for four months, they had never done anything sexual. 

Maybe it was because their time was limited, or because the older was being considerate, but Baekhyun was sort of relieved; content with only soft kisses and occasional make out that never lasted too long. Although he had had several boyfriends before Chanyeol, he had never done anything with them as well. He was still very much a  _ virgin _ .

It was his lack of experience and fear that made him hesitant to take things further with his lover. Chanyeol was older than him, and terribly handsome, with perfect body that every man and woman dreamt of. It was impossible to think the man had no experience in things like that—not with the way he took care of Baekhyun the whole time they were dating. Even from the way he kissed, how he knew exactly when to lick and where to bite, Baekhyun could tell that it was something he had learnt from experience.

So he was quite afraid of taking things further. What if he did something wrong? What if he was too awkward? What if his body was such a turn-off? What if Chanyeol didn’t want to do it with him? What if it hurt? There were too many thoughts inside his head, too many what-ifs that scared him from doing anything.

But Baekhyun did not know how he was in the position he was currently in, considering he was still so fucking scared of doing anything sexual. One second he was standing up, heading to the bathroom, and now he was on Chanyeol’s lap, being kissed by the owner. He remembered Chanyeol telling him that he could help, if Baekhyun wanted to. Then when he said something, the older stared at him with such heavy look in his eyes, as if he was devouring Baekhyun alive with his stare. And the next second, he was on Chanyeol’s lap, having his breath taken away with every kiss Chanyeol planted on his lips.

It was different than their usual make out session. Usually, even though they would kiss and lick and bite, Chanyeol had always been very careful. He never touched anything lower than Baekhyun’s waist—usually he would only hold him close as if he was fragile, one hand on his cheek, while the other on his back. And he was always so quiet—usually it was Baekhyun who would create the most embarrassing noises, despite trying his best to not let out any sound.

Now Chanyeol seemed to let go a little bit of his restraint. He was still careful, yes. He still held Baekhyun tenderly as if he was made out of porcelain, of course. But his kisses were rougher this time—like there was an urgency to get more, to taste more. His bites were sure to leave his lips more swollen than usual; the pain didn’t help Baekhyun’s erection  _ at all _ . His hand was holding his ass, squeezing from time to time whenever Baekhyun moaned a little too loud—not because he wanted Baekhyun to stop, but because he wanted Baekhyun to be  _ louder _ . And he was moaning as well, although quietly, the sound was so deep from his chest that it made Baekhyun leak a little.

When Baekhyun had started to have trouble breathing, Chanyeol let go of his lips and travelled down to his neck. He started to leave kisses, before the kisses turned to little bites. For an unknown reason, Baekhyun hoped they would bruise. Even more, he wanted them to last for days.

“Y-Yeol,” he whimpered when his erection was becoming more and more uncomfortable. His whole body felt hot, and as nice as Chanyeol’s kisses were, he needed something more. “Please.” He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting Chanyeol to do, but when the man tugged on his shorts, he let out a breath of relief.

“Lift your ass a little,” Chanyeol said, chuckling when Baekhyun stumbled a little in the process. “Wait. Baekhyunnie, are you really sure about this?” He asked all of the sudden with a concerned look in his eyes.

Baekhyun was still scared that he would do something stupid or embarrassing. And he was still afraid that it would hurt. He was afraid that things would change after this, but not in a good way.

But Baekhyun had never wanted anything more in his life. He wanted Chanyeol’s hands on him, wanted Chanyeol to show him what pleasure felt like. He wanted to please Chanyeol too, to find out what the man loved and hated. He wanted this, simply because he believed in Chanyeol, knew that the man would never do anything to hurt him. So with a shy nod, he let out a very tiny, “yes, please.”

“So polite,” Chanyeol hummed, kissing his lips again, but gentler than before. As Baekhyun got lost in the soft kiss, Chanyeol pulled down his shorts and boxers completely, leaving him bare from the waist down. The brown haired yelped, and tried to get away from the kiss, but Chanyeol used one of his hands to hold his head in place. But as if he didn’t understand, Baekhyun used both of his hands to cover his obvious erection, ashamed of how red and leaking it had become in such short time. The gesture made Chanyeol released his lips and frowned at him.

“Why are you covering yourself, baby?” Baekhyun’s ears reddened even more at the sudden endearment.

“It’s… it’s embarrassing,” the boy muttered shyly.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, slowly taking Baekhyun’s hands from his middle part. “It’s pretty, like the rest of you.”

Baekhyun’s dick twitched at the praise, and the knot in his stomach became even tighter, as if he was about to explode. It was too much, but at the same time he wanted  _ more. _

“It’s so hard,” he whispered, hiding his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “And we haven’t done anything.”

At his words, Chanyeol cupped his face tenderly and kissed him again, softly this time, that it made Baekhyun giggled a little after the older man let go of his lips with a loud smack. Chanyeol guided Baekhyun’s hands so that they settled nicely around his neck, smiling when the younger complied naturally.

“That is nothing to worry about, baby,” Chanyeol said, voice getting deeper than before. It sent delicious shivers down Baekhyun’s spine and he felt his toes curled unconsciously. “It means you’re sensitive, so I need to take care of you even better. So sensitive and pliant. So  _ perfect _ .” He caressed Baekhyun’s hair tenderly and kissed him again.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips when Chanyeol’s hand touched his erection. It was just a fleeting touch, as if he was only teasing, but it made him arc his back and hugged him tighter just because he needed to ground himself. Chanyeol used his other hand to explore Baekhyun’s body, touching his delicate waist, soft stomach, and perky nipples from underneath his t-shirt. He smiled in his kiss when Baekhyun jolted the moment he pinched his left nipple, noting the first sensitive area his little lover had.

When Chanyeol  _ finally  _ started to tug on his erection, Baekhyun felt as if he had ascended to heaven. It felt wonderful, the jolts of electricity he felt suffocated his mind and chest in the most delicious way. He had touched himself before, of course, numerous of times, but it had never felt that way. The way Chanyeol’s large hand covered his cock fully, the way his thumb pressed on the tip, coaxing more precum out, the way he moved his hand up and down—everything felt heavenly.

“Cha-Chanyeol,” he moaned, no longer able to keep up with the kiss. He dropped his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder instead and hugged him as if he was his lifeline. Intoxicated with the newfound pleasure, he started to move his hips, wanting more, needing more. But much to his displeasure, the older stopped moving his hand, only gripped firmly. He couldn’t help the groan and stared at Chanyeol with teary eyes.

“Don’t move,” his lover said, commanding, but with fondness in his eyes. “Just stay still, baby. I promised to help you, didn’t I?”

Baekhyun nodded, despite the crazy urge to move. He wanted to be good, and he trusted Chanyeol completely, so he returned to his usual position with his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and his arms around his neck, completely still.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol cooed, kissing his temple lightly before he continued stroking the erection up and down. At the same time, he stroked Baekhyun’s brown curls, making Baekhyun feel even weirder because it was such an innocent touch, but why was it making him harder?

When he was close to his release, Baekhyun lifted his face to look at his lover.

“Kiss me,” he whined.

“Are you close, love?” Chanyeol asked before he did what his little lover wanted. His hand was cupping Baekhyun’s jaw in a firm grip, and Baekhyun would lie if he said he didn’t love the gesture. He nodded as an answer, moaning when Chanyeol sucked on his tongue a little bit too hard.

“Gonna—gonna come,” Baekhyun whimpered, stuttered when Chanyeol started to suck more love bites on his neck. The movement on his erection became faster and faster, as if coaxing him to release as soon as possible. A particular bite on the middle of his neck was the trigger. It was painful, a little bit suffocating, but God it felt  _ so good.  _ It was the perfect amount of pain mixed with heavenly pleasure, and Baekhyun came, white ribbons dirtying their t-shirts and Chanyeol’s hand. His mind was fogged up completely, could not think of anything aside from how good he felt, how good Chanyeol felt.

Chanyeol kissed him through his orgasm, muttering praises of  _ such a good boy _ and  _ you’re so pretty, Baek _ to his ears, making his heart beat faster than possible. He was a little bit sensitive, but he let Chanyeol rub his softening cock, loving how gentle he was. The fog in his mind had started to disappear as he controlled his breathing. It was a little bit of a task, because he still couldn’t focus on anything aside from Chanyeol’s praises and his warm touches.

“Baby?” Chanyeol called out after a few minutes of silence from his little lover. He had wiped his hands with the tissue from the coffee table, and wiped as much cum as he could from their t-shirts, but the younger seemed out of it the whole time. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” He tried hard not to show how concerned he was actually; because that was the furthest they had tried in their four month of relationship. There was a little bit of fear inside his heart that Baekhyun disliked it, or regretted things, even though the younger had said explicitly that he wanted Chanyeol to help him.

“Mhmm,” Baekhyun softly responded, looking a little dazed. “A little thirsty.”

Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on his temple. “Okay, baby. I’ll get you some water.”

“Don’t—don’t go,” Baekhyun whimpered when the older tried to remove his hands from his neck. It stunned Chanyeol for a moment before he gained his composure and smiled at his lover. It was adorable how needy his lover was after his orgasm, although he didn’t seem to realize it himself.

“Just for a while, baby,” he cooed, kissing him again and again to assure him. When Baekhyun seemed to calm down a little, he moved him to the empty space next to them. With another kiss placed on the top of the curly hair, Chanyeol went to the mini kitchen where they had stored some snacks and drinks. It didn’t even take a minute for him to fetch a bar of chocolate and a bottle of water, but the moment he came back, Baekhyun immediately curled up next to him, like the adorable kitten he was.

“Drink, sweetheart,” he said, popping the cap open and bringing the bottle to Baekhyun’s red lips. After he drank half of the bottle, he set it down and proceeded to rip open the bar of chocolate. He gave it to Baekhyun so he could eat it, but instead of accepting it with his hand, the younger one opened his mouth and ate from Chanyeol’s hand. He felt his cock twitched at the innocent act, loving how his lover looked so docile, so needy for Chanyeol to do things for him even though he was capable of doing them himself.

“I love chocolate,” Baekhyun sighed as he licked his lips while munching his chocolate, looking both sinful and innocent at the same time.

“I’ll make sure to buy you more, Baekkie,” Chanyeol said, pulling him closer with his free arm while the other kept the chocolate close to his lover’s mouth. The younger beamed visibly at his words and kissed his cheek before turning back to his chocolate. Chanyeol thought he was about to lose his mind because of how adorable Baekhyun was.

After Baekhyun said that he had had enough chocolate, Chanyeol set it aside and stood up, confusing the younger completely. “Let’s change our clothes,” he explained. “Need to soak them in water or else the stain won’t come off.”

It was then Baekhyun remembered what they had done minutes prior—what  _ he  _ had done. All the embarrassing noises, the little whines, how he must have looked in Chanyeol’s eyes, all inexperienced and pathetic, and  _ did he come too fast? Was his body okay?  _ Thoughts were attacking Baekhyun’s mind as his cheeks turned the reddest they had ever been.

“Sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked when his lover didn’t move and only got redder and redder. “Hey, are you okay?” He kneeled and touched his hand, and that was when Baekhyun turned to look at him, panic all over his face.

“Oh my God, I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” he squealed, bringing his hands to cover his face. “I—I’m so sorry, for—for, God,” he whined at the embarrassment.

“Hey, what are you sorry for?” Chanyeol asked, concerned at the lover’s sudden action. He was okay just minutes earlier, did he really regret it? “Baby, look at me, sweetheart. What are you sorry for?”

“I—I didn’t know what came to me… and I came too fast, and so—so  _ noisy _ . I haven’t been working out a lot, and—Chanyeol, I—” he rambled on incoherently, saying whatever thoughts appeared on his mind without arranging them. But Chanyeol understood, and he hugged the confused man tightly.

“Baby, baby, it’s okay,” he cooed, kissing the pretty hands that covered Baekhyun’s face repeatedly. “There’s nothing wrong, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong at all. Calm down so we can talk properly, baby.”

It took a lot more kisses before Baekhyun removed his hands from his face, roses all over his pretty face and Chanyeol couldn’t help but kiss him even more. 

“Do you regret it?” He asked softly when the blush had disappeared a little.

“No,” Baekhyun answered quickly. “I just… I’m just embarrassed, and—and scared. I didn’t really know… what I was doing and if I was doing it right.”

“You did everything right,” Chanyeol was quick to assure him. “There’s no need to fear that you’re doing something wrong, baby, especially about things like this. Just let me know if you dislike something, or if you’re not comfortable with anything. But other than that, don’t be afraid to do anything you feel like doing.”

Baekhyun’s heart was beating so loud he was afraid Chanyeol could hear it when he rested his head on Baekhyun’s chest. But how could it not beating so loud when his lover was so kind, so understanding, so mature in dealing with his issues.

“Let’s change, okay? And if you’re not comfortable showing your body yet, then it’s fine. You can change in the bathroom,” the older said, pressing a kiss before standing up in front of him once more. It took everything in Baekhyun not to look at his lower region.

“I’m just afraid you’ll be disappointed,” he said, standing up too. “I’m not exactly fit or muscled.” It was a little bit funny he was talking about it when he literally had nothing on his body aside from his oversized t-shirt that thankfully covered his ass.

Chanyeol laughed, amused but not mocking. “Oh, baby, I don’t really care if you’re ripped or chubby. You know I like you either way, as cheesy as it sounds.” The older helped fetching new clothes for Baekhyun and gave them with a huge smile on his face. “Go change and take the time you need to calm down. I’ll be right here.” With a soft kiss pressed on his forehead, he pushed Baekhyun inside.

The moment he got inside the bathroom, Baekhyun let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was…  _ wild _ for someone who had never been intimate at all. But, God, Chanyeol took care of him so good, so gentle that if Baekhyun couldn’t control himself, he would have gotten hard again. He shook off the thought immediately and changed his clothes. As he took off his stained t-shirt, he saw his reflection on the mirror. The trails of Chanyeol’s kisses were still evident on his neck, although they had started to fade a little. It made him a little bit sad because he knew the marks wouldn’t stay long, but in the dirty part of his brain, he knew that he could always ask for more.

Then another thought popped out and Baekhyun was reminded that he hadn’t returned the favour for Chanyeol’s help.

He cursed himself for being too lost in his own pleasure that he forgot about Chanyeol’s. But the man didn’t say anything, or even showed that he wanted something. Did he say nothing because he knew how inexperienced Baekhyun was? Or because he wasn’t turned on? Was he even hard back then? Baekhyun was saddened at the thought because if he witnessed Chanyeol acting the way he did earlier… Oh God.

Before more dirty thoughts appeared on his brain and made Chanyeol’s effort turn futile, he got out of the bathroom. But when he came out, he was greeted by the sight of the other only in his shorts.

And God Baekhyun would be lying if the sight of his lover, even only his back, made the butterflies go crazy inside his stomach.

“Oh, you’re done,” Chanyeol said when he turned back and saw his boyfriend staring at him with mouth slightly opened.

If Chanyeol’s back was attractive, his front was enchanting.

He knew his lover was fit—he had felt his muscles when he lied on top of him, saw them when he was wearing a fitting top. But looking at his naked torso, all of those pecks, those taut muscles—Baekhyun felt like he wanted to do nothing but kiss them just because he felt like that was what they deserved.

“Baek?” He heard Chanyeol called his name again. But it didn’t get through his head. Instead his eyes travelled lower and lower, until they reached his shorts and saw the bulge underneath the confine.

“If you’re looking at me like that, we’re not going to make it for dinner, baby.” Baekhyun tore off his eyes from his lover’s body and looked up when he realized that Chanyeol was looking at him with the same look he had earlier—as if he wanted to devour Baekhyun alive.

“Yeol,” he whimpered when Chanyeol walked in front of him and cupped his cheek. They were standing so close to each other that he could practically feel the heat from Chanyeol’s naked body.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked, still holding Baekhyun’s cheek softly, although his eyes were staring at him heatedly. Baekhyun felt burnt underneath the stare, and even though he had just come from his lover’s touches, he could feel himself hardening again. It was a little bit frustrating because he wanted Chanyeol to do something,  _ anything _ , aside from caressing his face and devouring him with his eyes. But then Baekhyun was reminded that Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything unless he asked, just like before. So with the thought of feeling more of Chanyeol, he looked at his lover straight in his eyes.

“Kiss me.”

In the middle of the frantic kisses, Chanyeol had carried him back to the bed. His stomach was tightening when he was carried all the way while still being kissed. Something about how easy it was for Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted to Baekhyun drove him crazy. And the feeling inside his stomach got worse when his lover laid him down ever so gently, but then trapped him underneath his much larger body. But even then, Baekhyun felt safe and comfortable, as if he was being shielded from the world.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a moment as they both caught their breath. It was embarrassing still, and he was still afraid despite what they had done earlier, but Baekhyun didn’t want to stop. He whined and tugged at his lover’s hair, wanting to be kissed more. The older chuckled and rubbed his nose against Baekhyun’s softly before he captured his swollen lips once more. He licked, and bit, and sucked with such expertise that made Baekhyun more eager to do the same, so that he could make Chanyeol feel the same pleasure as him.

“What do you want to do, baby?” Chanyeol asked in his deep voice as he moved his lips to his jaw, kissing and licking and driving Baekhyun insane.

_ More,  _ Baekhyun thought. He wanted more, wanted Chanyeol to do more, to please him more. But then he was reminded at his thoughts earlier in the bathroom.

“I want to please you,” he said weakly, simply because Chanyeol’s kisses weakened him.

“You are pleasing me, sweetheart,” Chanyeol snickered against his throat, the vibration made him whine in want. “I could kiss you all night like this, and I’ll be very pleased.”

The idea was intriguing—to be kissed by Chanyeol, all over his body, as if he was worshipped. He almost said yes to it, just to know how it would feel to have those lips all over him, if it weren’t for the bathroom thought.

“N-no, Yeol,” he stuttered because Chanyeol was sucking a little harder at his neck by then. “Want to do something for you.” Baekhyun rose from the bed and pulled Chanyeol’s head away from his neck to properly stare at him. He took a deep breath and braced himself to say something he had never thought would come out of his lips.

“Want to make you come.”

Chanyeol swore his heart stopped beating at Baekhyun’s words. He had tried so hard not to push him, not to force him to do anything. But when Baekhyun offered, how was he supposed to say no?

“Fuck, Baek,” Chanyeol cursed—Baekhyun swore nothing sounded hotter than the way his deep voice uttered that word. He crashed his lips on to Baekhyun’s, kissing harder as if he was going to lose control if he didn’t do something. The younger whined, accepting the kiss that was much rougher, much hotter than the previous ones.

“Get on your knees, baby,” Chanyeol gently instructed, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek while staring intently at his swollen red lips. The younger shivered at his tone, immediately getting off the bed to sit on his heels. He looked so pretty, so pliant that Chanyeol wanted to suffocate him in kisses. He sat in front of the younger, opening his legs wide so that Baekhyun was positioned right in the middle.

“Have you ever sucked dick, sweetheart?” He cooed, caressing Baekhyun’s hair and smirking when the younger blushed at his words.

“N-no,” Baekhyun muttered. “I—this is my first time…, I mean, I’ve—I’ve never done anything before.” He lowered his head, embarrassed at the confession. He was 22, for God’s sake, and the most he had ever done with was making out—before Chaneyol touched him earlier. He thought Chanyeol would scoff or laugh at his inexperience, so he was pleasantly surprised when he felt Chanyeol’s hand tilting his head gently to make him look up.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said softly. “I’ll teach you everything you want to know, love.”

The knot inside Baekhyun’s stomach came back, and he whined because  _ yes, he wants Chanyeol to teach him everything _ . “Please,” he said, resting his head on Chanyeol’s bare thigh as he looked at him from underneath his curly hair, “want to suck you off, Yeol.”

“Fuck,” he cursed again, feeling himself getting more excited at the display of submissiveness that his little lover was unaware of. It made him more eager to teach him, to show him what pleasure felt like. “Fuck, okay. Lift your head, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun frowned but did as he was told. When he saw Chanyeol’s hands holding his shorts, he realized what his lover was about to do. “Let me,” he said, blushing because he didn’t really know how he could be so bold. All he knew was that he wanted to make Chanyeol feel good.

His hands were trembling a little when Chanyeol removed his hands and rested on his palms, letting Baekhyun did what he asked for. He could see the outline of Chanyeol’s dick through his shorts, and  _ holy shit, how big is he?  _

“Baby, don’t tease,” Chanyeol laughed breathily when Baekhyun’s hand moved from the waistband to curiously touch his erection. He looked so innocent, so pretty that Chanyeol felt his self control slipping away.

The little one shied away for a moment before he continued what he was supposed to do. He pulled down Chanyeol’s shorts along with his underwear, and gasped when his dick sprung out, almost hitting his face. It was so  _ big _ , bigger that he had expected. And looked so, so beautiful, with the veins popping and the pearly liquid on the slit.

When he did nothing but stare at the erection with heavy lidded eyes, Chanyeol chuckled and took off his shorts on his own and kicked them somewhere. He was so hard, it was almost painful to not ask for his dick to be played with. But he knew it was Baekhyun’s first time, so he would take it slow, to let his lover enjoy everything.

Chanyeol grabbed his dick and gave it a pump, groaning at the contact and even more when Baekhyun’s eyes followed his movement, as if hypnotized.

“Do you want to touch, baby?” He asked, using his other hand to grab Baekhyun’s hand that was resting on his knee. When the little one nodded, all blushes and stupefied, he guided the small hand to his erection.

Baekhyun marveled at how different it looked when he was the one holding the erection. He almost couldn’t close his hand because of the size, so in contrast to when Chanyeol was the one who held it. The length was warm in his hand, and felt good to touch. He gave it an experimental stroke, whimpered when Chanyeol groaned at the feeling. He sounded so sinful that Baekhyun wanted to hear more, so he started to stroke it slowly, doing it the way he did when he masturbated.

“Shit, sweetheart,” Chanyeol groaned at the touch, even more at the sight of his lover. He looked so awed, so astounded and they barely started. He used one hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek and slowly guided him to his erection.

“Open your mouth,” he said huskily. “Have a taste, baby.”

With his pink tongue peeking from his swollen lips, Baekhyun had a taste of the precum coming out of Chanyeol’s dick. It tasted a little salty, but not unpleasant. In fact, it made his stomach tightened again, so deliciously that he licked again and again.

“You’re doing good, kitten,” Chanyeol praised. “Now take it slowly to your sweet mouth, baby. Don’t force yourself to take it all.”

His heart was beating loudly inside his chest, afraid that he would mess up. But Chanyeol looked at him ever so fondly that Baekhyun knew it would be okay no matter what. So he took the head to his mouth and moaned at the sensation.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Chanyeol grunted at the heat that was surrounding his dick. Baekhyun’s mouth felt  _ heavenly _ , all hot and wet, and it took everything in him not to shove his entire length inside. “Sweetheart, you have no idea how amazing you feel.”

Baekhyun moaned at the praise, and he wanted more, to hear Chanyeol praise him more so he took more of the length into his mouth and started to suck gently.

“That’s it,” Chanyeol huffed. “Play with your tongue too, baby. Try to lick around while you suck. Mind your teeth, baby,” he chuckled a little when Baekhyun accidentally used his teeth as he tried to take more. “That’s it, kitten. Now try to move your head, just like you did with your hand, sweetheart. Take a little more until you feel like you can’t take it anymore.”

It was so hard to listen to what Chanyeol instructed when his head was filled with nothing but pleasure. Was sucking someone else’s dick always felt this good? He wasn’t even touching himself, but Baekhyun felt as if his own body was on fire.

The fire spread even more when Chanyeol tangled his fingers on Baekhyun’s hair. He wasn’t pulling, no; only gently caressing his hair and scratching his head. It was all the encouragement Baekhyun needed to pick up his pace. He bobbed his head, licking more, tasting more of Chanyeol’s precum that spark fire on his tongue. But Chanyeol was too big, and he was too inexperienced, that when he took a little more, his gag reflex was triggered.

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol cooed before Baekhyun could even apologize, tears brimming on his eyes. “I told you don’t force yourself, sweetheart.” He leaned down to kiss Baekhyun’s lips fully when the younger had breathed normally again.

“Want to try again,” Baekhyun said when Chanyeol let go of his lips.

The smile Chanyeol gave was too beautiful that Baekhyun’s heart swooned. “You don’t have to take me whole to make me feel good, kitten,” Chanyeol said as he opened Baekhyun’s lips with his thumb. Then he guided the younger back to his leaking dick. “Just take as much as you can, and use your pretty hand to play with the rest.”

He took Baekhyun’s hand and curled it on the part of his dick that Baekhyun couldn’t take to his mouth. The younger understood immediately and moved his hand on the same pace as his head.

“Yeah, just like that, love,” Chanyeol sighed, caressing his cheek to encourage him. “You can play with the balls too. You know where it feels good, sweetheart. Just imagine you’re touching yourself.”

With the new guidance, Baekhyun tried again, this time only taking half of Chanyeol’s dick until he felt the tip touched his throat. He used his hand to stroke the rest, touching where he knew felt good. The moans Chanyeol let out were so rewarding, turning him on  _ so much _ . But there was something missing; he whined as he sucked on the dick when he realized something was missing.

“Y-Yeol,” he called out, letting the cock rest on his face. He looked downright sinful and Chanyeol tried so hard not to smear his spit slicked dick all over Baekhyun’s debauched face.

“Are you tired, baby?” He asked, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek with so much tenderness that the younger preened.

“No. It’s just—can you hold my hair again?” He mumbled shyly—the innocence so in contrast with how erotic he was looking with his hand stroking the erection. He let out a strangled moan when the erection twitched in his hand, his own cock twitching at the sight.

“ _ Fuck.  _ Yes, of course, sweetheart,” Chanyeol said, doing exactly what his lover asked from him because who was he to not do what Baekhyun wanted from him? He grasped Baekhyun’s curly locks, still so gently, and guided him back to his cock. His lover moaned at the gentle tug as he sucked even harder than before, and Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Only the sound of Baekhyun’s stifled moans, his occasional gagging, and Chanyeol’s groans could be heard. It was adorable how his little lover tried his best to please him, downright filthy and sexy at the same time.

“I’m gonna cum, love,” he said softly when the knots inside his stomach tightened. He pried Baekhyun’s mouth away from his erection and took it with his own hand, stroking faster to chase his release. “Gonna teach you how to swallow next time, but not tonight, okay?” He cooed when Baekhyun let out a confuse sound as to why he was pried off of the delicious treat.

Baekhyun stayed on his position, staring at the way Chanyeol chased his orgasm. He looked so handsome, so sinful that Baekhyun wanted to watch his face forever. He laid his head on Chanyeol’s thigh again, breath fanning at his erection. With a loud groan, Chanyeol came. His cum was hitting Baekhyun’s cheek and lips, and it felt so warm, so filthy that he opened his mouth. Another spurt came out of his cock, right on Baekhyun’s pink tongue.

“Shit, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moaned when he saw his lover swallowed curiously. Half of his face was covered in cum, his eyes still clouded with lust, and his pretty lips swollen from the kisses and the blowjob. Chanyeol had never seen anyone more beautiful while looking so wrecked.

He laughed breathlessly at Baekhyun’s expression after he swallowed. “That’s why I didn’t want to come in your mouth,” he said. He grabbed the tissue from the bedside table and motioned Baekhyun to sit on his lap.

“It’s not bad,” Baekhyun said timidly, letting himself be cleaned up in the most tender way. “Just… a little weird.”

“Can take a while to get used to the taste,” Chanyeol said. He kissed Baekhyun’s swollen lips after his lover was done. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Was it good?” Came Baekhyun’s muffled question as he buried his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

“So good,” Chanyeol said, kissing his ear repeatedly to convince him. The younger scooted closer to his embrace, letting out his cheery laugh that made Chanyeol weak. “Want to know how it feels?” He suddenly asked in a tone deeper than before.

They didn’t go out to have dinner on the first night.

Chanyeol woke up to Baekhyun’s puppy whimper.

He was panicked at first, thinking his little boyfriend was in pain. He had never heard Baekhyun made that kind of noise before. But after a thorough inspection, he realized that it was just a noise Baekhyun unconsciously made.

It was impossible to get back to sleep after he was being awakened, so he decided to wait until the younger woke up. It was still early, a little bit after six in the morning. They slept quite late last night—courtesy of another lesson Chanyeol taught Baekhyun—so he knew that it would take a while for his lover to wake up.

After brushing his teeth and fixing up in the bathroom a little, he got back to the bed where Baekhyun was curled up underneath the blankets like a little kitten. He smiled at the sight, loving how cuddly Baekhyun looked. When he got in, Baekhyun immediately latched on to him and sighed as if he was happy Chanyeol was there.

He let the younger rest his head on his naked chest, curling his arm underneath his body to give him warmth. With his free hand, he played with Baekhyun’s curly locks that he adored the most. It was blissful, making him wish he could stay that way with the younger forever.

In another hour the younger shuffled around before he opened his eyes. He looked so endearing when he had just woken up, eyes droopier than usual and cheeks puffy.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol said, pressing a kiss on his cheek simply because he couldn’t resist.

“Morning,” Baekhyun replied after a moment. He smiled dopily at the older before his cheeks reddened and he hid his whole body underneath the cover.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, amused at his lover’s cute antics.

“You’re naked,” Baekhyun muttered.

“Well, someone was clinging to me and not letting me go even for just a minute,” the older teased, hugging Baekhyun’s blanketed body.

The memory from the previous night came back to Baekhyun’s head. He was pretty clingy after Chanyeol showed him how good a blowjob was, bringing him to his second orgasm for the night with such ease because it was Baekhyun’s first time to feel such pleasure. He whined at the teasing, knowing very well that his lover was taking pleasure in making him embarrassed.

“Oh, baby, it wasn’t like you haven’t seen anything,” he laughed, taking the blanket off of Baekhyun’s body.

“It’s too much,” Baekhyun mumbled, curling to hide himself.

“Hm?”

“It’s too much looking at you like that the first thing in the morning,” he explained. He got even redder when Chanyeol seemed taken aback at his words. “Gotta go to the bathroom,” he said quickly, running off before he could embarrass himself any further.

“God, Baek, you’ll be the death of me,” he heard Chanyeol said before he slammed the bathroom door close.

When he was done brushing his teeth and calming himself down, Baekhyun got out of the bathroom. Chanyeol was still on the bed—dressed, thankfully—but there was a tray of food on their bedside table that intrigued his starving tummy.

“I ordered breakfast since I know you’re still sleepy,” Chanyeol said when he saw Baekhyun’s mouth watered at the sight of pancakes and strawberries. He laughed when Baekhyun got to the bed a little bit too excited, sitting next to him with his eyes on the bowl of red fruits. “Here, you little monster. Eat the pancakes and you can have all the strawberries.”

They ate their breakfast while watching a series on TV. It was delicious, but Baekhyun thought it was more delicious because Chanyeol kept on feeding him with strawberry every time he finished a pancake. It made him feel like he was being cared for, the way he always felt whenever Chanyeol was near him.

“Here’s the last one,” Chanyeol said after they were done and the empty plates were put down on the floor. “You really do love strawberries, huh?” He mused.

“They’re really good,” Baekhyun said as if it was obvious. “Give me.” He opened his mouth to let Chanyeol shove it like he had been for the past half an hour.

“Nah, I think I want to have a taste.”

“Yeol!” Baekhyun shireked, looking scandalized when he saw Chanyeol bringing the fruit to his mouth instead. “You promised I could have all the strawberries!” He clambered to Chanyeol’s lap when he saw the older teasing him by pretending to eat it.

“Oh, baby, don’t be stingy. Let me have the last one,” he lifted his arm when Baekhyun tried to grab it, laughing when the younger grumbled angrily about his ‘damned long arm.’

He laughed when the younger rose to his knees to grab his arm. But the laughter stopped when Baekhyun shoved most of his hand into his mouth.

“I get the last one,” he said innocently, munching on the fruit while still holding Chanyeol’s hand close to his face. He looked confused before he realized what he had just done. Like the strawberry he ate, his cheeks slowly turned red. With much difficulty he swallowed the fruit, stunned at the way Chanyeol stared at him.

“Y-Yeol,” he whispered, but before he could say anything, the older grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard.

The sour taste of strawberry was the last thing in Chanyeol’s mind as he kissed Baekhyun with much urgency. He knew he was a little bit pathetic for getting so worked up, but he honestly lost it when he felt the warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth around his fingers. He just wanted to taste it—to feel the wetness of Baekhyun’s tongue against his own. He groaned when Baekhyun turned pliant underneath his touch, immediately circling his arms around his neck, hanging like Chanyeol was his lifeline. And slowly, he could feel Baekhyun’s erection hardening against his thigh.

“Fuck, Baek,” he growled at the sight of Baekhyun’s red lips, all slickened by their saliva. The younger looked dazed, opening his mouth as a sign to be kissed again. Who was Chanyeol to say no?

“Yeollie,” he whimpered in between the rough kisses. He knew he was supposed to be ashamed for wanting to be touched again after what had happened the previous night. But, it felt  _ so good _ , so good to be touched and kissed by Chanyeol. And Baekhyun wanted more.

“Teach me again?” He asked breathlessly when Chanyeol moved to make more red marks on his neck. The question made the older snapped his neck to look at him.

“What is it, kitten?”

Baekhyun whined, embarrassed that he had to repeat such question twice, but the throb on his dick made him ask again. “Teach me again,” he said, nosing Chanyeol’s neck to avoid his heavy stares.

“Are you sure, baby?” Chanyeol asked with the thin thread of restrain he had left. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to do this, love.”

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s neck and sucked a little, trying to imitate what his lover had done to him numerous times. “Want to,” he whined. “ _ Please _ , Yeol.”

He let out a surprised yelp when he was manhandled to lie on his back. Chanyeol hovered above him, and Baekhyun decided that it was the position that he liked the most—to be under Chanyeol.

“Gonna teach you everything today,” Chanyeol said. “Fuck, Baek, I’ll teach you everything you want. Just promise me that you’ll let me know if there’s something you don’t like.” He nosed Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling the remnants of the vanilla scent.

“Yes, please,  _ please, _ ” the younger moaned.

Chanyeol stripped him from his clothes gently. Even though they were both eager, especially Baekhyun to explore more, he made sure to not rush anything. He wanted Baekhyun to feel everything for his first time, not to make it all about lust.

Baekhyun covered his body immediately the moment the t-shirt was off. It was the first time Chanyeol would see his body, would see the slight pudge he had around his stomach. It made him a little bit insecure, because compared to Chanyeol’s body, he looked very unattractive.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Chanyeol said when he saw the gesture. “Let me see you, Baekkie. I’ve told you I’ll like you no matter what.” Gently, he grabbed Baekhyun’s arms and pried them off from his body.

“I’m—I’ve been skipping work out,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking to the side because he was too shy to see Chanyeol’s expression.

“God, baby, you look so pretty.”

He blushed at the compliment. He was about to deny it, but when he saw Chanyeol’s face, looking at him as if he was a work of art, he couldn’t help but believe him.

“So pretty,” Chanyeol repeated, diving in to press kisses on the naked body. “So perfect, sweetheart. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He trailed his hand on the smooth skin, using his fingertips to feel his lover’s body. He remembered about Baekhyun’s sensitive nipples when the younger moaned softly as he grazed his finger. And Chanyeol knew the next thing he wanted to teach Baekhyun.

“Oh,  _ oh fuck,  _ Yeol,” Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue on his nipple. It was an odd sensation, but it felt so good. The way Chanyeol’s tongue swirling around his nipple before he started to suck on it turned him on like crazy. He felt Chanyeol’s hand on his other nipple, playing with it until it turned hard. The moans only got louder when Chanyeol started to bite him softly, the feeling so intense it sent jolts of electric all over his body.

Chanyeol made sure to leave a lot of pretty love bites before he switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment with his tongue. His hand travelled all over Baekhyun’s soft body, touching and caressing until the younger started trashing because of his sensitivity.

“God, Baek, you’re so perfect,” he said when he was done abusing Baekhyun’s nipples. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

“Please,” Baekhyun said deliriously. “More, Yeol.”

Chanyeol kissed his lips again, then trailed kisses all the way from his lips down to his stomach. He made sure to make the trails visible, much to Baekhyun’s delight, leaving little bites that were sure to bruise for the next few days. His lips travelled down to Baekhyun’s thighs, and he couldn’t resist the urge to bite the plump thighs, making Baekhyun moan louder than before.

Baekhyun shied away when Chanyeol finally paid attention to his leaking dick. He was so hard, it was embarrassing. But then how could he not with Chanyeol touching him like that, kissing him with his sinful lips? Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol took his erection to his mouth. It felt so good—even better than the previous night since he was more aware this time. Chanyeol engulfed his whole length and sucked him off, making his toes curl in pleasure.

He couldn’t help the whine when Chanyeol let him go with a pop. He was about to ask when the older kissed his lips again, and mumbled, ‘I’ll be quick’ before he got out of the bed. Confused, he used the time to calm his beating heart down. His heart had started to beat a little slower when Chanyeol came back, shirtless, with something on his hand.

“What is—”

“Lube,” Chanyeol cut him off, grinning sheepishly. “I’m sorry, but I thought it was better to be prepared. But I swear I wasn’t going to force you into anything.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said quickly. “Glad you brought it.”

Chanyeol flashed him a smile before he kissed his lips again, slower this time that they both had calmed down a little. His heart beat like crazy when he heard the sound of the bottle cap opened.

“I’m gonna touch you here,” Chanyeol murmured, pressing his lubed fingers on Baekhyun’s hole. He moaned at the wetness, even more at the way Chanyeol looked at him. “I need to prepare you. It’ll be uncomfortable for a while, maybe a little bit painful, but I swear it’ll get better. Do you want to continue, sweetheart?”

Baekhyun nodded, hiding his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck like he always did when he was embarrassed. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, baby,” Chanyeol kissed his forehead sweetly. “Have you ever fingered yourself?”

“N-no,” Baekhyun answered shyly.

“Don’t be ashamed, baby,” Chanyeol cooed, fingers still pressing on the tight hole, but not inserting yet. “I’m glad I’m the first to teach you this as well.”

The first finger didn’t feel good or painful. It was just a little bit weird, having something inside of you, in a place where nobody had ever touched before. Perhaps it was the amount of lube that Chanyeol was using, or the fact that he was experienced, but Baekhyun was glad it didn’t feel painful. The older distracted him by kissing him, sucking and biting the way he knew Baekhyun liked.

The second finger made him cry a little because of the stretch. It was a little bit painful, especially when Chanyeol had started to scissor him. Chanyeol kissed him through it, even using his other hand to stroke his softening dick.

“ _ Yeol! _ ” Baekhyun suddenly screamed when he felt jolts of electricity when Chanyeol touched something inside him. It felt so good, making him see stars.

“Here, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked, a little bit teasing because he knew it wasn’t that painful for the younger anymore. “Does it feel good having your prostate touched like this?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ , so good,” he moaned when Chanyeol repeatedly touching his prostate. The pleasure numbed his brain, especially since Chanyeol hadn’t stopped stroking his dick too. He didn’t even realized Chanyeol had inserted his third finger, stretching him more than he had ever imagined. The pain was almost unrecognizable—all he could think of was how good he was feeling.

“I’ll make it feel even better, sweetheart,” Chanyeol suddenly said. Baekhyun didn’t get the chance to process his words when he felt Chanyeol’s mouth around his dick again. He sucked him with the same rhythm as the fingers inside him.

And just when Baekhyun thought it couldn’t feel any better, he felt Chanyeol’s mouth moving down, sucking and licking his balls, until they stopped right on his stuffed hole.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Yeol,” he cried as Chanyeol licked his hole. He had half a mind to stop him, because it was just fucking embarrassing, but the sensation felt so foreign that he wanted to feel more.

Chanyeol had removed his fingers and used both his hands to spread Baekhyun’s thighs, knowing his reflex would be to close them. He lap on the wet hole and inserted his tongue inside. Baekhyun had never thought that it would feel so good to have your hole licked like that, but Chanyeol quickly taught him the pleasure. It felt heavenly, to feel Chanyeol eating him out so hungrily like that.

“Yeol, feels so good,” Baekhyun said breathlessly, fingers clutching the sheets hard because the pleasure was too much. He squirmed when Chanyeol hummed against his hole at his words.

Chanyeol was more than eager to taste more, to give more, driven by Baekhyun’s moans and his pleas of  _ don’t stop  _ and  _ so good.  _ He inserted his fingers from time to time, prodding his prostate while eating him out. The broken moans were music to his ears, arousing him so much that he was completely hard without being touched.

When Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was ready, he decorated his thighs with more love bites before he got back to his knees, hovering above the younger. He looked so ruined, so beautiful, that Chanyeol wanted to see more. He took off his shorts quickly and coated his hard cock with a generous amount of lube.

“Let me know if it’s too painful, sweetheart,” he whispered on Baekhyun’s ear, kissing his cheek tenderly. He guided his erection to Baekhyun’s hole, slowly entering because he knew how painful it would be.

Baekhyun cried at the intrusion, gasping when the tip entered his hole. Even though it felt really good with Chanyeol’s fingers earlier, his dick was still so much bigger and longer. He clawed at Chanyeol’s neck unconsciously, making the man stop pushing. “I’m—I’m sorry,” he said in the middle of his cries, afraid that it made Chanyeol angry. But all he got was a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Shh, shh. Don’t apologize, baby, there’s nothing to apologize about. Do you want me to pull out?” Chanyeol asked, kissing his lips repeatedly to calm him down. What he got was a frantic shake from his little lover. “Okay, baby. Try to relax, Baekkie. It’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

When Chanyeol finally bottomed out, Baekhyun had never felt so full in his entire life. The stretch was painful, but the pain was slowly becoming dull. He couldn’t really think, not when Chanyeol did a very good job distracting him with his kisses and his touches.

“I’ll try to move now, okay, baby? Let me know if it still hurts too much,” Chanyeol whispered when Baekhyun had relaxed more. The heat around his dick was too good, but he controlled himself because his priority was to make it a pleasant experience for his baby.

“Okay, Yeol— _ aah _ ,” Baekhyun’s words were cut off by his own moans when Chanyeol started to move. It was still a little bit painful, but Chanyeol was so gentle, so tender with him that the pain reduced fast.

“Good, baby?” Chanyeol asked when he realized the expression on Baekhyun’s face had turned into pleasure, no trace of discomfort left.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said in between his pants. “Are you—are you feeling good too?”

“Oh, kitten,” Chanyeol snapped his hips a little bit harder at the question, making Baekhyun gasped at the sudden change of pace. “You make me feel good too, baby, so good. You feel so warm around me, and  _ tight _ , baby, so tight I feel like I’m going to burst.”

Baekhyun whined even more at his words, embarrassed but extremely aroused knowing the effects he had on him. Something about his praises made him feel elated, that he unconsciously clenched at the erection inside him.

Sensing that Baekhyun was even more relaxed, Chanyeol thrust harder and deeper into the tight hole. He held Baekhyun closely, peppering his whole body with wet, sloppy kisses. When he used his hand to jerk his lover’s dick, Baekhyun became even more incoherent, screaming at him to move  _ faster  _ and  _ harder _ . The stimulations were too much for him to handle. It was, after all, the first time he had ever felt being pleasured from both his dick and his hole. All he could do was circling his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, holding on to him as he was being fucked silly.

“You look so pretty,” Chanyeol said when he let go of Baekhyun’s swollen lips. “The prettiest, baby. Look so good underneath me like this.”

Baekhyun moaned louder at his praises, making Chanyeol smile at what could be a kink of his. “Feel so tight and warm around me, Baekkie,” he continued, thrusting deeply to prove his points. 

“Mmh, Yeol, wanna—wanna come,” Baekhyun moaned, tears streaming down his face prettily. The pleasure was overwhelming—the touch on his cock, the abuse on his prostate, the dirty whispers on his ears. Baekhyun knew he was going to come soon, the knots inside his stomach too tight. It was something out of this world, the pleasure that Chanyeol gave to him. “Feels too good, Yeollie. Gonna come soon.”

“Oh, come, sweetheart. You’ll look even prettier when you come on my cock,.” He jerked Baekhyun off faster, moving his hips faster, and with one bite on his neck, Baekhyun let out a choked moan, coming hard on his stomach. His body was trembling as his cock kept on shooting out ropes of whites. He felt like he was taken to cloud nine, the pleasure so intense that for a moment he saw nothing but white.

Chanyeol stilled for a moment, only moving his hand that was on Baekhyun’s cock to help him with his orgasm. He wanted so much to move, but knew that his lover would be too sensitive for a while. He didn’t mind—he knew he wouldn’t last much longer too, not with Baekhyun’s walls clenching his cock like they wanted to milk him dry.

When he moved again, Baekhyun whined from the stimulation. He was still so sensitive, but when he looked at Chanyeol’s pleasured face, he was determined to help the older chased his orgasm too. He let the man pounded to him, moaning weakly at the delicious pleasure inside his hole. It didn’t take long before he felt Chanyeol thrust vigorously, biting his neck when his hips stuttered as he came inside Baekhyun. The feeling of warm cum inside of him almost made him hard again if he weren’t so spent.

Chanyeol removed himself from on top of Baekhyun when he regained his breathing. He lied next to the younger, bringing him to his embrace carefully and kissing his face.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, voice husky. “Any pain, sweetheart?”

“A little bit tired, but really good, Yeol,” Baekhyun muttered tiredly, but still managed to smile weakly. “Do you like it?”

“Very much,” Chanyeol answered, kissing his lips lazily. “You took me so well, did so well the entire time, baby.”

Baekhyun blushed at his words, ever so prettily. It amused him how he was still so shy despite everything.

“Sleep for a while, sweetheart. I’ll wake you up in a while for a bath.” He caressed Baekhyun’s curls lovingly, bringing him to sleep.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun called out as he drifted to sleep.

“Yes, baby?”

“Teach me again, later.”

“Don’t tease, sweetheart,” Chanyeol chuckled, lightly patting Baekhyun’s sore bottom. “Now sleep before you regret teasing me.”

Chanyeol woke him up an hour later to bathe him. He was carried all the way to the bathroom, where a hot water was waiting for him. His lover took his time in pampering him, cleaning him with so much care Baekhyun felt he was about to explode from the affection. He joined him later inside the tub, making Baekhyun blush when he saw their reflection on the large mirror. A part of him was thankful he was already so sore and sated.

They spent the rest of the day inside the room, doing nothing but snuggling and kissing. They ordered take outs for both lunch and dinner, enjoying the food on their bed. After dinner they continued their snuggling session, until Baekhyun shyly asked if Chanyeol could kiss him like he had mentioned the night before. Chanyeol almost took him again if it weren’t for the fact that he was still in a little bit of pain from having sex for the first time. It was a little bit disappointing, but Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the pain too.

But Chanyeol taught him the pleasure from something as simple as rubbing their dicks together, so Baekhyun slept with a very tired, but satisfied mind.

On the third day, Baekhyun was still too sore to do anything. Their flight was on the afternoon, so they decided to laze around, snuggling close to each other while whispering silly love confessions. But when they took their bath again, he made use of the huge mirror next to the bathtub by looking at himself giving Chanyeol another blowjob. It was safe to say that he definitely had developed a liking to how they looked on the mirror, whining when Chanyeol teased him about it later.

“We didn’t even get to explore the island,” Baekhyun said when they arrived at the airport. They both knew that he didn’t really regret not doing so—he was only sad that their little vacation was over too soon.

“We’ll go somewhere again when we have the time,” Chanyeol kissed him.

“Hm. Take me further next time,” he teased, earning a laugh from his lover.

“Wherever you want, sweetheart.”

They arrived back in Seoul at night. It wasn’t that late, but Chanyeol somehow had managed to convince him to stay the night at his apartment. It was as comfortable as he had imagined, although it was very spacious.

Baekhyun didn’t go to college the next day, as Sehun had predicted. He wasn’t that sore anymore, but they both were still too tired and Chanyeol’s embrace was too comfortable. Sehun texted him and teased the hell out of him about it. But that was okay, because he got to learn a lot during his short holiday.

And he knew he was going to learn a lot more.


End file.
